Eternal snails
An Eternal is a type of snail which inhabits dark caves on Earth and one other planet, they formally lived on several other planets before they were destroyed which forced the snails to move. The Eternal Snails were once seen as the oldest animals in the universe and Tomsk dedicated a long time to finding them. Even when older creatures were discovered, Eternal Snails remained viewed as an extremely old creature. However in August 2019, it was discovered that they were in fact, descended from an earth snail Who time traveled back to 100 Decillion years BP (before present). The general consensus with Gerontologists is that they no longer count as having held a record and their have been recognised as 66 years old. As it was in 1953 when the first Eternal Snails came into existence despite them being extremely old at the time. Nargactals to be descended from the Eternal Snails, this their age was also discounted. (it was previously thought that Eternal Snails were descended for Nargactals. Tomsk spent several weeks looking for Eternal Snails and noted that they have very long reaction times, it can take them 1 month to draw the the door, therefore they hired normal snails to open their doors. They were often members of the Old Animals’ Club however, now the truth is known many have been removed. Around October 2019, when Tomsk was interviewing Matilda (Mrs Ineffable Magnificence), she claimed that Tomsk had been fooled and informed him that Eternal Snails were actually near-infinity old and were the most powerful creatures in the universe after The Hamsters and inhabited the The Hamster Universe with her and her husband. She also said the reason why Tomsk was convinced otherwise is because The Eternal Snails were playing a practical joke on him. This version of events was thought to be the truth until November 2019, when Matilda (Mrs Ineffable Magnificence) finally admitted the truth that her and her husband Brian (His Ineffable Magnificence) were actually Eternal Snails called Brian and Matilda, who changed their names to appear more important. They also admitted they were normal Eternal Snails, however they had trained their powers significantly. Eternal Snails reside in The Hamster Universe as they were given permission by the Ultra Ultra Ultra Time Hamster and he ejects them if they cause trouble, such as Brian (His Ineffable Magnificence) who was sent to a part of the Universe known as The Island of Isolation. Eternal Snails are known to have a variety of powers and abilities, especially if they train to perfect them, those include: Resilience to events or attacks which may cause harm or death to many creatures, an ability to survive in space for protracted periods of time, time travelling and the ability to zap and kill those who attack them (only some Eternal Snails). There are over 600 eternal snails whose names and ages are known: Solomon aged 1 billion Rodriguez aged 1.1 billion Brian aged 1.7 billion Judith aged 1.75 billion Reginald aged 1.8 billion Janet aged 1.6 billion Jean aged 1.9 billion Donald aged 1.95 billion Michael aged 1.97 billion Rachael aged 1.98 billion Callum aged 1.99 billion Paddy aged 1.95 billion Ronaldo aged 1.97 billion Zachery aged 1.7 billion Tallulah aged 1.2 billion Eric aged 1.4 Billion Annabelle aged 1.14 Billion Friedrich aged 1.6 Billion Rachael aged 1.1 Billion Timothy aged 1.78 Billion Carolyn aged 1.92 Billion Angela aged 1.78 Billion. Carol aged 1.84 Billion Peter aged 1.93 Billion Karen 1.63 Billion Theresa aged 1.93 Billion Phillip aged 1.99 Billion Phillip 1.3 Billion Matilda 1.29 Billion Tamsin aged 1.63 Billion Janine aged 1.85 Billion Edward aged 1.4 Billion David aged 1.96 Billion Terrance aged 1.49 Billion Rachel aged 1.78 Billion Maria aged 1.74 Billion Gavin aged 1.255 Billion Louie aged 1.920 Billon Ellen aged 1.937 Billion Zack aged 1.143 Billion Zane aged 1.649 Billion Henrietta aged 1.375 Billion Nicola aged 1.743 Billion Cedric aged 1.735 Billion Conrad aged 1.27 Billion Clarissa aged 1.94 Billion Donald aged 1.632 Billion Keith aged 1.17 Billion Letitia aged 1,999,999,999 364 days Angelo aged 2,000,200,000 Donatello aged 2,000,250,000 Frances aged 2.2 billion Jeanne aged 2.3 billion Celia aged 2.4 billion Gerald aged 2.5 billion Gregory aged 2.6 billon Denise 2.7 billion Nathaniel 939 million Arthur aged 2.7 billion Arthur aged 2.3 Billion Beatrice aged 2.4 Billion Mary aged 2.75 billion Ada aged 2.65 Billion Doris aged 2.34 Billion Pattrick aged 2.78 Billion Jennifer aged 2,831,000,000 Harriet aged 2.63 Billion Julia aged 2.89 billion Janine aged 2.85 billion Michelangelo aged 2.89 billion Wesley aged 2.895 billion Boris aged 2.8 Billion Trudy aged 2.93 billion Maria aged 2.93 Billion Conrad aged 2.92 billion Mabel aged 2.93 Billion Walter aged 2.98 Billion Marmaduke aged 2.97 billion Martha 2.98 billion Steven aged 2.999 billion Phillip aged 2,999,900,000 Edith aged 2.91 Billion Norbert aged 3 Billion George aged 2.96 billion Zuleika aged 3.04 Billion Gerald 3.04 Billion Tancrede aged 3.04 Billion Benjamin aged 2.12 Billion Constance aged 3.04 billion Eunice aged 3 Billion Donatellla aged 2.97 Billion Nigella aged 3.1 Billion Tracey 3.1 Billion Gershwin aged 3.08 Billion Cresida aged 3.07 Billion Tarquin aged 3.09 Billion Hortencia aged 3.05 Billion Robin aged 3.12 Billion Brian aged 3.14 Billion Charlotte aged 3.07 Billion Andrew aged 3.14 Billion Margret aged 3.14 Billion Jone aged 3.17 Billion Arnold aged 2.35 Billion Kenneth aged 2.6 Billion Rebeca aged 3.17 Billion Pauline aged 2.63 Billion Paul aged 3.19 Billion Jack aged 3.3 Billion Samuel aged 3.2 Billion Gaston aged 3.2 Billion Wilhelmina aged 3.15 Billion Taberlaine aged 3.17 Billion Jerome aged 3.15 Billion Sarah aged 3.17 Billion Christopher aged 3.2 Billion Keith aged 3.15 Billion Loretta aged 3.2 Billion Farris aged 3.2 Billion Godfrey aged 3.2 Billion Ermentrude aged 3.21 Billion Tansy aged 2.64 Billion David aged 2.57 Billion Roy aged 3.35 Billion Andrew aged 3.54 Billion Charlotte aged 3.25 Billion Daniele aged 3.6 Billion Sandy aged 3.61 Billion Thomas aged 3.92 Billion Linda aged 3.93 Billion Patrica aged 3.94 Billion Henry aged 3.78 Billion Cleopatra aged 3.87 Billion Vera aged aged 3.95 Billion Terrence aged 3.63 Billion Jeremiah aged 3.64 Billion Beth aged 3.98 Billion Richard aged 4.03 Billion Harry aged 4.1 Billion Greg aged 4.14 Billion Vanessa aged 4.08 Billion Gary aged 2.96 Billion Jasper aged 4.13 Billion Jemima aged 3.7 Billion Jerome aged 3.8 Billion Judith aged 3.9 Billion Deirdre aged 2.74 Billion Justine aged 4.26 Billion Len aged 4.29 Billion Roger aged 4.2 Billion Jeramy aged 4.26 Billion Ivana aged 3.9 Billion Lily aged 4.14 Billion Bill aged 3.76 Billion Jeffrey aged 4.32 Billion Cheryl aged 3.96 Billion Jonas aged 2.96 Billion Abraham aged 4.32 Billion Jane aged 3.77 Billion Helena aged 2.97 Billion Alan aged 4.22 Billion Doreen aged 4.34 Billion Benjamin aged 4.38 Billion Anthony aged 4.42 Billion Kirk aged 4.61 Billion Rupert aged 4.62 Billion Grace aged 3.978 Billion Tracey aged 2.767 Billion Paul aged 4.763 Billion Agamemnon aged 4.5 Billion Bengy aged 4.64 billion Angela aged 4.3 Billion Dennis aged 4.45 Billion Arturo aged 4.37 Billion Artemis aged 4.43 Billion Leon aged 4.46 Billion Alan aged 4.42 Billion Vincent aged 4.73 Billion Vladimir aged 4.7 Billion Emily aged 4.73 Billion Kim aged 4.71 Billion Tiffany aged 4.4 Billion James aged 4.53 Billion John aged 4.69 Billion Ruth aged 2.673 Billion Marlyn aged 4.423 Billion Laura aged 4.96 Billion Eleanor aged 4.17 Billion Tyrone aged 3.349 Richard aged 5.05 Billion Miranda aged 2.96 Billion Emma aged 4.386 Billion Mariella aged 5.1 Billion Karen aged 5.2 Billion Chloe aged 3.39 Billion Jason aged 2.41 Billion Joanne aged 3.64 Billion Edna aged 4.96 Billion Margaret aged 5.09 Billion Valerie aged 4.47 Billion Sidney aged 3.21 Billion Edgar aged 2.86 Billion Oswald aged 3.45 Billion Maureen aged 3.59 Billion Suki aged 2.88 Billion Barney aged 5,200,010,000 Abigail aged 3.97 Billion Thomasina aged 5.1 Billion Lorraine aged 4.91 Billion Tancrede aged 4.77 Billion Belinda aged 3.9 Billion Molly aged 4.94 Billion Wayne aged 5.221 Billion Sebastian aged 2.94 Billion Ernest aged 4.66 Billion Ellen aged 2.93 Billion Lucy aged 4.72 Billion Katrina aged 4.37 Billion Billy aged 4.6 Billion Mandy aged 5.26 Billion Bertrand aged 5.26 Billion Jack aged 5.4 Billion Kevin aged 5.4 Billion Eve aged 5.4 Billion Christine aged 4.65 Billion Sarah aged 3.1 Billion Simon aged 5.52 Billion Peter aged 2.22 Billion Angela aged 4.2 Billion Rupert aged 2.71 Billion Janine aged 4.49 Billion Amaryllis aged 2.786 Billion Jacinta aged 2.38 Billion Harrison aged 4.88 Billion Paul aged 5.132 Billion Patrick aged 5.36 Billion Pedro aged 5.36 Billion Fenella aged 2.29 Billion Anton aged 5.55 Billion Frederica aged 4.23 Billion Kenneth aged 4.42 Billion Trudy aged 4.19 Billion Sheelagh aged 5.523 Billion Adam aged 5.6 Billion Doreen aged 5.6 Billion William aged 2.63 Billion Bella aged 4.26 Billion Jackie aged 2.162 Billion George aged 5.07 Billion Andrew aged 2.3 Billion Adrian aged 4.29 Billion Douglas aged 2.97 Billion Jonathan aged 5.36 Billion Nigel aged 4.32 Billion Abraham aged 2.47 Billion Susan aged 5.12 Billion Timothy aged 2.87 Billion Janet aged 2.54 Billion James aged 5.07 Billion Boris aged 2.73 Billion Bridget aged 4.753 Billion Thomas aged 5.1734 Billion Vincent aged 5.62 Billion Sidney aged 4.293 Billion Annabelle aged 4.78 Billion Chantelle aged 4.17 Billion Theodore aged 5.63 Billion Charmaine aged 4.573 Billion Martha aged 4.793 Billion Luke aged 4.83 Billion Claire aged 2.96 Billion Belinda aged 5.632 Billion Doris aged 2.75 Billion Sam aged 5.65 Billion Alice aged 5.65 Billion Lewis aged 4.21 Billion Grand aged 5.51 Billion George aged 5.722 Billion Jeff aged 5.67 Billion Lorraine aged 5.67 Billion Corinna aged 5.738 Billion Arlene aged 5.73 Billion Charlie aged 5.73 Billion Russle aged 4.82 Billion Henry aged 5.17 Billion Julia aged 3.962 Billion Emma aged 5.49 Billion Elly aged 4.39 Billion Oscar aged 5.68 Billion Steven aged 5.4 Billion Wayne aged 2.42 Billion Colin aged 5.71 Billion Toby aged 5.81 Billion Whitney aged 5.77 Billion Robin aged 5.74 Billion Phillip aged 5.9 Billion Archibald aged 5.91 Billion Edward aged 5.52 Billion Edmund aged 5.721 Billion Desmond aged 5.92 Billion Ann aged 2.273 Billion Phoebe aged 5.729 Billion Robert aged 5.732 Billion Danielle aged 5.65 Billion Leopold aged 4.2321 Billion Elspeth aged 4.976 Billion Otto aged 5.932 Billion Marjorie aged 2.69 Billion Christabel aged 5.99 Billion Paul aged 6.08 Billion Roland aged 3.963 Billion Eamonn aged 6.092 Billion Heinrich aged 6.1 Billion Bertrand aged 6.12 Billion Rachel aged 6.131 Billion Gaston aged 6.123 Billion Ralph aged 6.234 Billion Cuthbert aged 4.923 Billion Keanu aged 6.26 Billion Ambrose aged 6.289 Billion Trixabel aged 6.0823 Billion Paula aged 6.192 Billion Angelina aged 6.292 Billion Gertrude aged 6.3 Billion Darlene aged 6.313 Billion Maurice aged 3.7 Billion Gertrude aged 700 million Carter aged 6.319 Billion Nigel aged 6.356 Billion Sid aged 5.2 Billion Doreen aged 6.414 Billion Beowulf aged 6.22 Billion Toby aged 6.55 Billion Victor aged 6.7 Billion Darren aged 6.46 Billion Dennis aged 6.63 Billion Simon aged aged 6.639 Billion Gudrun aged 6.52 Billion Gregory aged 6.72 Billion Sven aged 6.73 Billion Johann aged 6.86 Billion Fenella aged 6.862 Billion Roger aged 4.3 Billion Angela 6.92 Billion Donatello aged 7.02 Billion Rebecca aged 4.679 Billion Henrietta aged 6.35 Billion Melanie aged 4.93 Billion Maribel aged 5.6 Billion Michael aged 7.0896 Billion Gertrude aged 7.1 Billion Jackson aged 6.862 Billion Montgomery aged 4.137 Billion Marmaduke aged 2.262 Billion Carolyn aged 2.981 Billion Benjamin aged 7.19 Billion Zachary aged 7.2 Billion Lorraine aged 7.22 Billion Agnus 6.362 Billion Serafina aged 7.0759 Billion Carlos aged 4.974 Billion Tesla Tetanouse aged 3.075 Vanessa aged 7.23 Billion William aged 6.63 Billion Arabella aged 7.234 Billion Malcom aged 5.731 Billion Regina aged 4.321 Billion Louise aged 7.391 Billion Stephen aged 7.417 Billion Ricky aged 7.329 Billion Cheryl aged 5.629 Billion Jeremiah aged 4.98 Billion Jacinta aged 4.9 Billion Aladdin aged 7.14 Billion Manfred aged 4.37 Billion Horatio aged 5.267 Billion Max aged 6.862 Billion Domenica aged 7.362 Billion Beryl aged 7.49 Billion Astrid aged 7.326 Billion Sally aged 7.439 Billion Sarah jane aged 7.432 Billion Charlie aged 7.635 Billion Hamlet aged 7.539 Billion Nancy aged 7.49 Billion Heinrich aged 7.63 Billion Charmaine aged 2.374 Billion Tansy aged 7.435 Billion Angelina aged 6.969 Billion Edwina aged 7.432 Billion Victoria aged 7.237 Billion Megan aged 7.671 Billion Claudia aged 7.642 Billion Theresa aged 7.796 Billion Len aged 7.792 Billion Chandler aged 7.69 Billion Ross aged 6.799 Billion Todd aged 7.436 Billion Candy aged aged 7.331 Billion Matthew aged 7.77 Billion Jill aged 7.356 Billion Amber aged 6.639 Billion Nelson aged 7.327 Billion Doreen aged 7.89 Billion Margaret aged 7.813 Billion Marcus aged 1.131 Billion Michael aged 7.932 Billion Slowus maxumus aged 4.8 Billion Polly aged 7.929 Billion Imelda aged 8.04 Billion Frodo aged 7.9 Billion Terrence aged 7.96 Billion Jerome aged 7.963 Billion Jasper aged 7.934 Billion Augustus aged 7.987 Billion Polonius aged 7.99 Billion Liam aged 7.94 Billion Geraint aged 7.971 Billion Anton aged 7.986 Billion Peregrine aged 7.443 Billion Sebreus aged 6.66 Billion Darius aged 7.85 Billion Oscar aged 7.42 Billion David aged 7.794 Billion Dilys aged 7.462 Billion Bessie aged 4.297 Billion Malcom aged 6.22 Billion Thomas aged 8.081 Billion Erasarus aged 6 Billion Arron aged 7.66 Billion Eglantine aged 7.973 Billion Angus aged 8.1 Billion Lucas aged 8.15 Billion Amos aged 7.962 Billion Janine aged 6.372 Billion Beth aged 8.128 Billion Amy aged 7.891 Billion Denise aged 8.24 Billion Michelle aged 8.25 Billion Andrew aged 8.16 Billion Carys aged 8.123 Billion Mary Beth aged 8.221 Billion Darcy aged 8.2 Billion Alexander aged 8.341 Billion Oswald aged 8.429 Billion Arnold aged 8.6 Billion Egbaston aged 8.39 Billion Nautius maximus aged 9 Billion Gilbert aged 8.542 Billion Agnes aged 8.39 Billion Louisa aged 8.296 Billion May aged 8.477 Billion Barry aged 9.483 Billion Ion aged 8.26 Billion Bruce aged 8.61 Billion Cliff aged 7.943 Billion Helen aged 6.292 Billion Clive aged 8.724 Billion Linda aged 8.614 Billion Stephanie aged 6.413 Billion Angelica aged 5.191 Billion Aileen aged 6.334 Billion Billy aged 8.414 Billion Sheelagh aged 8.943 Billion Joyce aged 7.441 Billion Rebeca aged 8.946 Billion Farrah aged 6.947 Billion Gary aged 8.642 Billion Martin aged 9.141 Billion Elvis aged 2.514 Billion Janice aged 7.612 Billion Fiona aged 3.627 Billion Jonathan aged 4.862 Billion Derrick aged 5.748 Billion Harrington aged 8.314 Billion Valentine aged 8.417 Billion González aged 7.367 Billion Loribel aged 7.642 Billion Trudy aged 9.13 Billion Donna aged 6.57 Billion Winston aged 5.64 Billion Abigail aged 4.139 Billion Tanya aged 5.632 Billion Maximilian aged 6.532 Billion Kendall aged 7.494 Billion Rory aged 3.394 Billion Isaac aged 8.626 Billion Dandy aged 5.964 Billion Horace aged 8.823 Billion David aged 8.591 Billion Paul aged 8.576 Billion Mercutio aged 1.468 Billion Sarah aged 8.691 Billion Kennedy aged 7.948 Billion Zachary aged 9.462 Billion Arnold aged 10.3 Billion Hilary aged 10.6 Billion Robert 10.728 Billion Ferdinand aged 11.3 Billion Mariella aged 11,300,010,000 Miriam aged 11.4 Billion Marcus aged 11.436 Billion Amelia aged 13.63 billion Theresa aged 13.83 Billion Michael aged 13.96 Billion Miriam aged 14.1 Billion Reginald aged 14.145 Billion Jerome aged 13.7 Billion Jennifer aged 13.6 Billion David aged 13.4 Billion Matthew aged 14.129 Billion Tamika aged 12.9 Billion Anneliese aged 13.1 Billion Emma aged 14.2 Billion Angus aged 13.948 Billion Molly aged 12.962 Billion Jonathan aged 14.123 Billion Toby 14.359 Billion Tracy aged 14.36 Billion Bill aged 14.37 Billion Ion aged 14.38 Billion Phillip aged 14.56 Billion Harriet aged 14.367 Billion Louise aged 14.3 billion Louis aged 14.279 billion Galileo aged 14.4 billion Lucia aged 14.527 billion Frederick aged 14.432 Billion Thomas aged 14.561 Billion Henry aged 14.599 billion David aged 14.773 Billion Lucy aged 14.323 Billion Brian aged 14.696 Billion Richard aged 14.657 Billion Archibald aged 14.772 Billion Janice aged 14.893 Billion Matilda aged 14.927 Billion Annette aged 14.992 Billion Dominic aged 14.999 Billion Doreen aged 15.9 Billion Jessica aged 16.9 Billion Gordon aged 15.72 Billion Jack aged 16.99 Billion Paulette aged 16.26 Billion Jemima aged 17.02 Billion Dylan aged 17.34 Billion Louis aged 17.6 Billion Oscar aged 17.73 Billion Betty aged 17.737 Billion Deborah aged 17.862 Billion Marie aged 18.1 Billion Isaac aged 18.32 Billion William aged 26 Billion Roy aged 20.323 Billion Bridget aged 27.9 Billion Doreen aged 28.6 Billion Peter aged 29.73 Billion Jacob aged 30.39 Billion Darren aged 31.3 Billion Ethel aged 31.42 Billion Ada aged 32.4 Billion Dorian aged 42 Billion Noreen aged 43.6 Billion Hortence aged 44.1 Billion Alphonse aged 50.059 Billion Jacob aged 47 Billion Godfrey aged 79 Billion Henrietta aged 95.623 Billion (resurrected, died aged 35 Billion)